Camera arrays, which may be provided on computing devices such as tablets or smartphones for example, can capture multiple images of the same scene from different angles. These images can then be processed to generate a 3D space or depth map, and accurately locate objects form the scene and into the 3D space. Processing the captured images may require an accurate determination of correspondences between positions and/or pixels within the respective captured images. Based on such correspondences, depths may be estimated for objects and/or features associated with those positions and/or pixels. The accuracy with which such correspondences may be determined can depend on a homogenous color or lighting across the multiple images.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.